


Last Christmas

by willswheelsonthebus



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, it's okay he rectifies it, mike makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: Last Christmas Will put his heart on the line, now it's Mike's turn.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573489
Kudos: 46





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for the Byeler Holiday Bash, hosted by frogfaceandzombieboy is, of course dec. 17th, day 2: last christmas i gave you my heart.

Mike looked up at the door that had never seemed more imposing than it did now. This old house had always been comforting to him, a solace in a way. Somewhere he could get away from all of his problems and worries. Now it made him feel almost afraid. But if he was telling the truth, it wasn’t the house that scared him so much as the boy inside it right now. Mike took a deep breath, trying to steady the pounding of his heart. Then, with a shuddering breath, he brought his fist down to the wood and knocked. He could hear shuffling coming from inside and a few seconds later the door was swinging open, revealing the surprised face of Will.

“Mike? What are you doing here? We didn’t have anything planned for today, right? Where is everybody else? Are they not with you?” He kept firing off questions, one after the other. He seemed nervous.

Mike sighed. That was probably his fault. “No, it’s just me. I wanted to talk to you, actually. It’s about what happened last Christmas, when you told me that you, ya know-“, knowing exactly where this was going, Will quickly cut him off.

“It’s fine! We talked about this already. You don’t feel the same, I get it, Mike. There’s nothing left to talk about.” Mike winced at the bitterness he could hear laced in his friend’s voice. He didn’t blame him. Things had been weird ever since, and he probably thought he was at fault for telling Mike he liked him in the first place, but he knew it was actually all his own doing. He lied, after all. Telling your friend that you don’t feel the same way when you actually do and then avoiding being alone with them for a whole year has to leave a lot of lasting damage on both parties. 

“No, please Will! I need to say this, otherwise I might never.” Will looked at him, gauging his face for something, and he must’ve found whatever he was looking for because he finally nodded tersely for Mike to continue after a few long seconds of this. “Okay, well the truth is, I wasn’t completely honest with you last year. Or honest at all, I guess. I don’t know why; I was just so scared. I mean, you liked me! It was a shock and I’ve been repressing my feelings for years. I guess it was easier to just keep hiding than to say “Hey, I like you too. Ya know, actually I’ve liked you for years and might be more than a little bit in love with you”, so yeah, that’s what I did and it was stupid, and I completely regret it and I’m sorry Will, I’m sorry.” At this point Mike was crying softly, and if he had the nerve to actually look into Will’s eyes, he would see tears there too.

A few moments passed, the two boys silently crying at that old worn door, and then Will opened his mouth and out of it came an unexpected sound. A laugh, though it was anything but happy. “Why? Why are you telling me now? It’s been a whole year, Mike. I thought you didn’t even want to be my friend anymore; it was just something you did for the sake of our other friends. Why are you telling me all this now?”

“I-I struggled for a year with what to do. My dad’s a jerk, Will. You know that. He says people like that- people like me are bad, no good, other stuff I hear all the time, stuff you’ve heard all your life too. That got inside me, made me feel like I was something wrong and worthless. I like boys. “ Mike seemed to brace himself after he said it, like the world might come crashing down. But it didn’t, everything kept moving right along and he let out a deep breath, then continued. “I like you, Will, so fuck my Dad, I guess.” Will cracked a small smile at that.

“What can I do? I guess I still like you too.” Will smiled at Mike’s surprised grin.

“Really?” The taller boy’s face flushed at Will’s confession. He felt hope flutter in his stomach.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve had feelings for you for years, after all. That doesn’t just go away over one year.”

“Wow, I can’t believe this. It sounds dumb, but this feels like a dream or something.”

“I don’t think this is a dream.” Will’s voice was playful.

“How can you tell?” Mike’s voice mirrored the shorter boy’s.

In lieu of a verbal answer, Will reached forward and pulled Mike down to meet his lips in a kiss. Last Christmas everything seemed like it was falling apart, but this Christmas things were finally coming together again, and things had never been more perfect for the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Follow me at my tumblr, willswheelsonthebus if you want to talk or check out my stuff!!


End file.
